


Love of my life check

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Social Media, Team as Family, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover as a Couple, engaged Eddie Diaz/Evan 'Buck' Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: Eddie laughed at whatever had been said and placed a kiss against the side of Buck’s head pulling him closer.‘They’re going to be insufferable, aren’t they?’ Hen complained despite the smile on her face.‘Oh definitely’or5 times the team found Eddie and Buck's relationship to be cute and the 1 time they teased them about it
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696384
Comments: 27
Kudos: 620





	Love of my life check

‘They’re disgustingly sweet’, Hen remarked, tone teasing but the smile on her face was filled with nothing but pure affection and happiness as she watched the little family on the makeshift dance floor.

Athena snorted from beside her, eyes tracking their movements.

In front of them, dancing amongst the string of fairy lights strung across her patio in the darkening LA evening was the newly engaged couple and their son.

A slow song played over the speakers May and Harry had set up, Christopher’s laugh rising above the music as he stood on one of Eddie’s feet and one of Buck’s. Each of the men holding him against their sides. Eddie’s free hand snug around Buck’s waist while Bucks rested on Eddie’s shoulder. The silver of his ring catching the light, drawing attention to how perfectly it fit, how perfectly Evan Buckley fit into Eddie and Christopher’s little family.

‘You can say that again’, Athena smiled, nudging Hen with an elbow to the side as Eddie gazed at Buck and Christopher as if he held all the secrets to the universe and happiness in his hands.

Buck didn’t notice, the younger man to focused on their son, but Athena could see the shift in him.

She had met Evan Buckley when he as restless. A young man with no one to truly live for. Yes, he had the team, but even they were wary of him when Athena had met him. He had been an explosion of energy and recklessness, a true wandering soul thrown into the stability of a firehouse and what soon became his family.

She had watched him grow from that vibrant, over cocky young man into someone just as vibrant, if a little damaged and lost amongst the trauma of his last few years. She had watched him pine for a woman who broke his heart and did not care enough to tell him she was gone long before her place left the ground.

She had watched him left bloody and bruises by bombings, blood clots and tsunamis. She had watched as her husband unknowingly fractured the pieces of him that were taped together with shredded tap until he couldn’t contain his hurt anymore.

And now, watching him sway amongst her own children, their found family, she got to watch him shine. The nervous wild energy was tampered down leaving him burning as bright as ever but content for the first time in all the years she had known him.

‘How does it feel to know your eldest son is getting married Mama Thena?’ Hen teased, turning away from the trio to raise an eyebrow at her.

‘Girl you keep joking like that and I’ll introduce you to my foot on the way out the front door’, she threatened, pointing a finger at the laughing woman before her.

‘You know that boy is basically your son’, Karen added, appearing behind Hen to wrap her arms around her, ‘Him and Bobby are a package deal’.

Athena rolled her eyes before gazing over at her own husband, watching as he guided May around the edges of the makeshift dance floor, teaching her how to waltz.

‘You joke, but I would be lying if I sad Bobby didn’t cry watching that Tiktok’, Athena laughed gently, recalling the way Bobby had held her close and the tears in his eyes, the way he had said so softly and tearily that Buck was finally getting what he deserved, someone to love him unconditionally and protect him.

‘Oh, now that is disgusting, get a room Diaz’ Chimney could be heard laughing jokingly as he swung Maddie around the patio haphazardly, his girlfriend digging her fingers into his shoulders for her own safety.

Athena returned her gaze to the couple of the evening once more.

Christopher had wandered off to play with Harry and Denny at one of the tables to the side, leaving the newly engaged couple wrapped up in each other as they had been for most of the night.

Eddie had his hands-on Buck’s hips, pulling them close together, leaving barely any space between them. He had a teasing grin on his face, eyes soft as he spoke to his fiancée too softly to be heard over the music. Buck had his arms around Eddie’s neck despite being the taller of the two, a pink blush painted across his cheeks as he gazed down shyly, sharing a soft kiss with his fiancée before resting his head on his shoulder. Eddie laughed at whatever had been said and placed a kiss against the side of Buck’s head pulling him closer.

‘They’re going to be insufferable, aren’t they?’ Hen complained despite the smile on her face.

‘Oh definitely’

1.

Hen had settled into her bunk for the night.

At first she tried to sleep, closing her eyes and ignoring the burn of the too starchy and flat pillow under her cheek, but the sounds of Chim’s rattling snores filling the small room along with the shifting of sheets every time Bobby or Jensen moved. Their blankets so old and starchy that every sound echoed loudly in the too small room. Someone was grinding their teeth loudly and then the nightly routine of Bobby muttering recipes ingredients in his sleep tore through her skull.

Frustrated and cranky she flopped onto her back, digging her phone of her pocket. A quick look at the time informed her that there was no way Karen would be awake at this hour, not with Denny and Nia having school and daycare to get to early in the morning. Her plans of chatting to her wife or convincing her to call her and talk softly till she felt comfortable enough to sleep through the chaos that was her team.

Instead she resorted to scrolling through social media. First Twitter, catching up on the days trends and gossip before her feed devolved into fighting over up coming elections and a tweet from Trump appeared causing her to shut the app down. Facebook was no better. Pictures of happy families and the occasional cursed minion meme from her estranged mothers Facebook making her roll her eyes.

That left her with one option. One she had sworn to the rest of them she only kept on her phone to keep track of Buck’s antics online and so Denny could keep amused when out and about.

Tiktok.

Pulling a long forgotten tangled pair of earphones from a pocket, she quickly attached them to her phone and started scrolling through her for you page.

Something that always made her smile was the unending amount of videos that were suggested to her that basically amounted to the message that lesbians were the true kings of Tiktok, a message she could get fully behind.

It took her about thirty minutes of scrolling before she decided to swap over to her Following tab to check if any of her usual favorites had uploaded new content.

What she hadn’t expected to see a new LAFD-DisasterBoy video considering that they were currently on shift and Eddie and Buck should be tucked into bunks of their own, catching a few hours or minutes of sleep during their twenty-four-hour shift.

She had somehow failed to notice they hadn’t been in the bunk room when she returned from her shower and that the door hadn’t opened since.

Instead she was gifted with a video that was clearly taken in the dim light of the firehouse loft and posted only minutes before.

Eddie was lying across the main couch, eyes fixed above where Buck’s phone must have been held in place by something on the coffee table. He had the controller for the station’s game console in his hands and eyes fixed tiredly on whatever was happening on the screen.

The remix of Dennis Kruissen’s song Falling in Love was playing in the background.

‘When your fiancée won’t pay attention to you’, was written across the screen before Buck appeared at the end of the couch by Eddie’s feet before crawling onto the couch and up Eddie’s lying form. Eddie didn’t even blink, eyes never leaving the screen as he lifted his arms just enough for Buck to wiggle up and rest his head against Eddie’s chest and shoulder, a love struck look on his face. Eddie wasn’t fairing much better as he lowered his arms to rest on Buck’s back, faint smile on his lips. Buck simply smiled contently, moving his head to place a kiss on Eddie’s jaw before snuggling back into his fiancée’s arms.

She had been right when she said they were going to be insufferable.

(However, that didn’t stop her from finding it sickeningly cute and sending the video to Karen along with a row of heart emoji’s)

2.

Maddie’s hands shook as she stormed into her apartment, leaving Chimney to close the door behind her.

Tears burned her eyes and she couldn’t control the anger that was boiling under her skin. She hated feeling this out of control but nothing got under her skin faster than seeing her little brother, a man who was so kind and had a heart of gold, hurt repeatedly when all he wanted was a tiny piece of love.

‘So that went down about as well as a led balloon’, Chimney tried to joke, standing beside her as she stood at her kitchen counter, hands grasping the fake marble so hard she feared she might chip it.

Despite the teasing nature of his joke, when she looked at him she could see her anger and pain reflected on his face because if there was one thing the 118 and their spouses could agree on, it was that Evan Buckley deserved more than the world had thrown at him.

‘I just hate it. He tries so hard Chimney; he always does, and they just don’t care. He doesn’t even register to them’, Maddie choked out, fighting back the angry tears, ‘It’s like he’s not even their child and I can’t keep watching them hurt him’.

Chimney wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm tenderly as the last two hours came crashing down around them.

The way her parents had regarded her brother with nothing more than cold disinterest when she had brought them by the station to meet Chimney at the end of their shift. The way they had fawned over Chimney but when Buck round the corner their stares had turned cold and disapproving. The way her father, who had hugged her so gently earlier that day, looked at the hope in Buck’s eyes and sneered at him, called his profession disappointing for what they had raised him to be and stated he always knew he would never bed good enough to be a Buckley.

Buck had taken it all with the same tired dejectedness that he had since he was old enough to understand the words his parents threw at him in anger any time he so much as took a breath. It had only gotten worse when Eddie had joined them, face as cold as stone when he realized who they were, hand on Bucks shoulder as he angled himself between their parents and him. Her father had held back on what he thought of their ‘perversion’.

Her mother had shaken her head, looked her only son in the eye and told him she always knew there was something wrong with him.

It hadn’t taken long before Maddie had snapped, ushering her parents out of the station, and firmly telling them never to contact her again and sending them on their way.

‘It’s just not fair Chim’, she whispered tiredly, leaning into him, ‘He just wants them to love him’.

‘I know baby, I wish there was something I could have said but he’s going to be okay’ Chimney reassured her, placing a kiss on her temple, ‘Want to know how I know that?’.

‘Because he has Eddie and Christopher?’, she guessed.

Chimney smiled, ‘Close but here, Eddie sent me this’.

Maddie watched as he followed the link Eddie had text him with a text that simply read, ‘Buck thinks this might make Maddie feel better after the shit show’.

She recognized the song that started playing as one that was popular in Tiktok videos, she thought it might be Seve.

Eddie and Buck were sitting on the edge of there bed, Buck cross legged beside Eddie who was leaning towards him as he placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

The writing across the video stated, ‘6 signs that you may be in love with someone…’.

Sign 1: They are your best friend. Buck leaned in as if he was going to kiss Eddie but at the last minute placed a hand over his face and shoved him off the bed, laughing as h did. Eddie simply responded by tackling him sideways, fingers digging into where Maddie knew her brother to be ticklish.

Sign 2: When you plan for the future, your mind automatically includes them. The clip switched to one of Buck had Christopher on his lap, arms tight around him as Eddie sat behind him, Buck reclined on his chest as Christopher played with the engagement ring on Buck’s finger, Eddie and Buck gazing at each other adoringly.

Sign 3: Everything negative in your life seems to melt away when you’re together. This clip had obviously been taken tonight, Buck was wearing one of Eddie’s old hoodies just as he had at the station, his looking a little sad and red rimmed as he pulled his head away from Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie was standing by their bed, her giant puppy of a brother in his arms, legs around his waist as he smiled, and Eddie rubbed their noses together sweetly.

Sign 4: Their traits become your traits. This one was a clip of the two of them sitting in the back of the 118 ambulance, both with an arm in a sling and cuts and bruises on their faces after what Maddie assumed to be a reckless move on call.

Sign 5: Fun together is the best kind of fun. This clip is one of the three of them again. Chris strapped into his skateboard harness, grinning so wide Maddie can’t help but smile. Eddie and Buck are matching his joy as they take off running, pushing Chris around the park

Sign 6: You can’t wait to say those two big words. This shot is of the two of them again, Eddie proud as Buck sits half in his lap, flipping through sample wedding invitations, stopping occasionally just to place a kiss somewhere on Eddie’s face as the older laughs.

Chimney moved to hug her from behind, head on her shoulder as he spoke softly, ‘I think he’s going to be fine Mads’.

And Maddie knows it’s true, he might not have their parents love but Evan Buckley is so loved that he’ll never need theirs.

(If Maddie saves the video because it reminds her that there is good in the world, she never tells Buck or Chim)

3.

Bobby had been worried when Buck called in sick. For someone who was a walking disaster when it came to accidents and had the clumsiness of an overgrown puppy learning to walk, Buck had never really called in sick.

Bobby had seen him with the odd cold, watched him recover from broken bones and blood loss enough times to give himself a dozen grey hairs, but had never seen a sick Evan Buckley.

The paternal part of him had wanted to abandon ship after the phone call, even more so when a slightly tired and sulking Eddie showed up alone for his shift, checking his phone every few seconds.

His dad instincts were screaming at him to get a nice bone broth going from the chicken he had cooked earlier for lunch later. That he needed to go check on what he had slowly come to accept as his adopted son.

The team had joked enough about the fact he treated Buck slightly more like a son than a close team member. From the way he ruffled his hair when he did well, or the hugs where he would unknowingly find himself rubbing Buck’s back soothingly to how Buck called him pops occasionally.

After seeing how Buck’s actual father treated his wonderful, kindhearted son, Bobby’s parental instincts had gone wild, wanting nothing more than to hold his boy close and tell him how proud of him he was, how strong Buck was.

He had decided in that moment that for all intents and purposes, Evan Buckley was one of his kids and he couldn’t be prouder of him.

Although if you asked Athena, she would say Bobby was gone for Buck the minute he had asked for his helping tying his tie when going on his first date with Abbey (but Bobby wasn’t going to tell her she was right).

The look in his team’s eyes as he sent Eddie how with the bone broth and a small bag filled with some of Buck’s comfort foods and drinks at the end of their shift that day went ignored.

‘Hey Bobby, look at this’, May called from the table behind him as he cooked. Athena was on shift and Harry had gone with Michael to get some last-minute supplies for his science project.

Turning down the heat on the sauce and checking the other pots, he made his way over to where May sat with her books spread in front of her.

‘Need help with something May?’, he asked, mentally crossing his fingers after seeing the poetry she was dissecting for her AP English class.

May shook her head, holding up her phone with Tiktok open on her phone, ‘No, look at how cute these two are’.

On her phone was a video of Eddie and Buck.

Eddie was lying on back on a bed, still in his uniform since he had rushed out of the house at the change of shift to get home to Buck. Buck was lying fully on top of the older man, all six-foot-two of muscled body clearly clinging to Eddie.

‘I don’t care who you are, if your girlfriend falls asleep in your lap’ a voice overstated, Eddie had clearly posted a little word box that stated fiancée on the screen before zooming in on Buck’s face. Buck had an arm around Eddie’s neck, passed out on his shoulder, nose red and skin pale, deeply asleep, ‘and even after thirty minutes when both of your legs go numb, don’t move’.

Eddie zoomed out again, making a slightly pained face and he angled the camera to show him trying to wiggle his legs that were trapped under Bucks, ‘you fucking stay there and appreciate the cute little thing in you lap’. Eddie zoomed back in on Bucks face as he made a distressed noise, rubbing his face against Eddie’s shoulder for comfort as he tried to press closer. The video ended with the voice over stating, ‘If you move you’re weak and natural sectional is coming’, as Eddie pressed a gentle kiss to Buck’s furrowed brows, watching as the tension melted off the youngers face and tucking him under his chin.

‘Send that to me May’, Bobby smiled, clearing his throat of the few tears that prickled his eyes over seeing Buck so well taken care of.

(And if May noticed and told Athena later that night, both of them tag teaming Bobby with their teasing over his tears for his oldest son, he simply boxed up the desert he had made them to give to Buck once he was feeling better).

4.

Athena’s eyes burned from the screen of her computer. It had been a long stressful day. Multiple disturbances, a few attempted robberies and two shootings.

And she still had two hours left in her shift.

Currently she was holed up at her desk, cup of long cold coffee by her elbow as she rested her head in her hand, eyes fixed on the screen re-reading her latest report.

‘Time for a coffee break’, she muttered to herself, clicking closed on the report after saving it and locking her desktop before grabbing her phone and cup of cold coffee.

The bullpen was quiet at this hour of the night. Her fellow officers either getting a five minute rest, eyes closed but finger posed on keyboards and radios on full volume incase a call came in or a superior walked by, or like her they were tearing their hair out filling reports and trying to stay awake during a dreaded night shift.

The kitchen was empty when she made her way to it, only one light on. She set about emptying her cold coffee in the sink, washing out her mug before setting it by the coffee machine. She quickly did a check of it, replacing the filters and putting in new ones before setting it to on and checking messages while waiting for the coffee to brew.

She had a few of her usual texts, memes from May about senior year stress, one from Hen that promised they had to talk soon. Her most common two were one from Bobby, telling her he loved her and that he had saved her some food and desert in the fridge. The other was from Buck, telling her to be safe while also being as he put it ‘her badass self’. Every shift without fail, he managed to send her something along the same lines.

It never failed to make her smile.

‘Athena!’, Detective Marks made his way into the small kitchen, rinsing his own cup and setting it by hers, his phone in his opposite hand, ‘Isn’t your husband boy in the same squad as him, 118? Birthmark over his left eye?’

Athena crossed her arms over her chest, mind immediately jumping to what the hell did Evan Buckley do now to get himself hurt or on the news again, ‘Buck? Yeah, he’s in the 118, why?’.

Mark just laughs, handing her his phone, ‘My kid just came out recently to me and the wife, he’d been talking about this Tiktokker that just got engaged and I finally looked him up and recognized him as one of yours. I have to say, they’re a pretty sweet couple, funny too’.

Athena turns the volume up on the phone, Marshmello’s FRIENDS playing in the background.

Buck and Eddie are standing close to each other, Buck smiling widely as he sways to the music. Eddie is rolling his eyes at his fiancée but as the song spells out F R I E N D S he grabs Bucks hips, biting his lip as he pulls him closer, head tilting to the side and Athena can see where its going.

Buck mirrors his head tilt, ears red and face flushed, leaning in to kiss Eddie but just as their lips touch, the music states ‘we’re just friends’, and Buck leans away, sticking his tongue out at a surprised Eddie before turning to the camera.

Buck rolls his hips to the song, dancing while throwing looks back at a very confused Eddie who is just watching Buck before his lips move and a text box appears on the screen of what he was saying.

‘Babe….we’re engaged!’ the words read and Buck, obviously hearing them, bows backwards, stumbling with the force of his surprised laughter forcing a now very worried Eddie to dash behind him and stop him falling backwards and getting injured. Buck just laughs, tilted and suspended in Eddie’s arms before leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

‘I swear those two are two halves of a whole idiot, a very sweet idiot, but an idiot all the same’, Athena chuckles, handing Marks back his phone as the video loops.

Marks shrugs, reaching to pour himself some coffee, stopping at the door to make one last comment before leaving, ‘Maybe so, but I know Neil loves that Buck kid. Since he’s a jock and over six foot he doesn’t see a lot of proud same sex couples that look like him, your boy is doing some good with those videos whether he knows it or not’

(Athena knows Marks is right the next time they’re all together at the park and she watches as a shy young girl approaches Buck, thanking him for giving her the strength to be herself before dashing away, and if she starts telling people that her adopted son is one part of LA’s favorite fire couple, then that’s her business thank you very much Henrietta)

5.

Chimney had never really wanted anything to do with Tiktok. He was too old and too busy to try involve himself in the younger generations version of Vine. Plus he wasn’t like the others on the team who had kids that spent hours browsing the app or needed it on their own phones as back up for their children.

He was a grown man, child free and swore he only had the app so that when Buck, Eddie or Hen sent links, they would play properly inside of freezing or in such a low quality he couldn’t see what he was meant to be staring at.

He had never wanted the app and he definitely didn’t want to be in the situation he was in now as he sat squashed between Hen and Jensen on the couch with Blake behind them. Buck grinning manically and with glee from where he sat on the arm of the chair Eddie was lounged in, watching as the others teased and tortured Chimney for his unscripted appearance in LAFD-DisastorBoy’s newest Tiktok.

The video played again, and Chimney dropped his head in his hands, wishing for a swift and merciful death.

All of this had started after he had decided to blow off the extra adrenaline of their last call by getting in a quick workout in the house gym before their next call or dinner, which ever came first.

He had not expected what he had walked into see or realized that Buck had his phone propped up on another piece of equipment, filming what exactly was happening in the gym.

Instead, Chimney, blissfully ignorant with headphones in playing a song he could run to and bop his head along with, was greet by the sight of his future brother-in-law and his co-worker shirtless. Buck clinging to the pull up bar just by where he had walked, phone pointed so Chimney’s confused and shocked expression was caught at the edge of the screen.

Buck was shirtless, muscle cover in a light sweat with and equally sweaty but laughing Eddie Diaz wrapped around him as he did pull ups on the pull up bar. Eddie’s legs were tight around his waist, arms around his neck as he laughed, placing the odd kiss on Bucks chin as Buck scolded him, saying he was going to make him drop Eddie.

Buck stopped when his own eyes met with Chimney’s horrified one as Chimney blurted out a quick, ‘What the hell are you doing?’.

Buck hung suspended from the bar, Eddie looked back at him innocently from where he clung to his taller fiancée and answered as if Chimney was insane or stupid, ‘Pull ups?’.

Chimney had just shook his head, muttering a ‘Nope, not happening’ as Eddie and Buck burst into laughter, Buck losing his grip and crashing the two of them onto the safety matt underneath the bar while Chimney hurried from the gym.

He had ignored Hen and Jensen’s questions as he came back up the stairs, throwing himself into the couch with a displeased groan.

Not even five minutes later Buck bounded up the stairs like an excited puppy, Eddie following calmly behind, as Buck announced that everyone just had to see this video.

That had been ten minutes ago, and the video was still playing on loop, his team mates still laughing and elbowing him.

(If Chimney watched the video later that night, he never told a soul that it was actually pretty funny, and he had saved it to watch after bad calls).

+1

Buck let out a groan as he stretched in the bed, listening and wincing as a few bones popped as he did. He flung an arm to his right, hoping to meet warm skin and a body he could cuddle into and hopefully fall back asleep against, inside the sheets were cold, making him pout as he opened his eyes, realizing Eddie had abandoned him to their bed.

Now that he was more awake, he could hear the faint buzz of the razor in the bathroom. He could also see some faint whirls of steam crawling through where the door to the master bathroom had been left open a crack.

Knowing where Eddie was didn’t do anything for the pout on his face, internally whining about not having him in bed to greet him when he woke up like usual.

Disappointed he rolled onto his side, reaching for his phone on the nightstand and checking the time. It was already noon, but he knew they didn’t have to pick up Chris until dinner at Abuela’s later that evening. They had had a late night at Hen’s. The whole team had had a rare shift off, leaving them to gather for an adult party. Which meant wine, poker games in which Maddie destroyed them all and more alcohol.

He knew at some point he had dozed off beside Eddie. Wine had always made him sleepy, especially when paired with great food that Athena and Bobby had slaved over and brought with them, but his still in sleep and relaxation mode brain was informing him that he didn’t remember how they got home last night.

Ignoring the funny feeling telling him he had forgotten something to do with the night, Buck turned to his Tiktok For You page, absently scrolling through videos and liking some of them as ideas to consider trying at a later date.

‘Morning, mi amor’, Eddie grumbled, sliding back into bed and throwing an arm over Buck’s hip, fingers stroking his stomach gently as Buck all but melted back into him.

‘Mm, morning babe’, Buck smiled at the feeling of a kiss against his shoulder as he clicked into his notifications.

Eddie simply hummed in response, chin resting on the side of his arm, watching what Buck was doing. His eyebrows pinched in confusion for a second at one of the notifications Buck was slowly reading through. It simply stated Buck had been tagged in a video, not unusual as people did duets with his videos or tagged him in challenges, but what caught his eye was the name.

He had been tagged by someone with the username, 118exposed.

‘Hey babe, click into that one’, Eddie asked, pointing at the suspicious tag. Buck simply shrugged and did as Eddie asked, clicking into the notification only to be brought to a Tiktok.

One of them.

Eddie was going to kill Chim and Hen.

The video was to the audio, ‘Ayo I met the love of my life check’ followed by the ‘And it went like…’ but across the screen was a text box that stated, ‘Ayo, our coworkers are clingy drunks check’.

And the video, the video was just a mess of pictures and clips of Eddie and Buck as they got drunker and drunker throughout the night.

It started with just a picture of them standing side by side, leaning against Hen’s back wall in her garden, Eddie’s arm around Buck’s shoulders and Buck’s around his waist as they nursed beers.

The next saw Buck pouting, climbing into Eddie’s lap and lifting Eddie’s hand to play with his hair as he wrapped himself around the older man, cheeks flushed from the wine they had moved onto drinking.

The next clip had Buck laughing with Chimney’s brother Albert, a hand feeling the younger's bicep and giggling, followed quickly by Eddie appearing and hoisting Buck over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift, which Buck simply used to slap Eddie’s ass.

There were pictures of them holding hands but facing different directions, having conversations with different people. Ones of them simply hugging or sharing kisses on the cheek and forehead.

Eddie cringed as one caught the exact moment he may have whispered an innuendo into Buck’s ear as he stood behind him, hand possessive on Buck’s hip, Buck’s eyes slightly closed and cheeks blushing.

The last clip was one of a door opening, revealing Eddie and Buck lying on the couch in Hen’s spare room, Eddie with his face buried in Buck’s curls as Buck lay over him. Eddie had pushed Buck’s shirt up exposing his lower back and was drawing patterns into his skin.

Eddie groaned as Buck locked his phone, turning in his arms and burying his face in his neck.

‘We are never living this down, are we?’ Eddie sighed, squeezing Buck’s hip, ‘Is it too late to elope with Christopher?’.

Buck laughed, raising an eyebrow as he moved to look up at Eddie, ‘Are you willing to fight Athena and Bobby for depriving them of their eldest child’s wedding day? Because I love you babe, but I’m more afraid of Athena’.

Eddie snorted, kissing the tip of Buck’s nose, ‘Fuck, they’d kill me’.

(Later, when they’d had finally pried themselves away from each other long enough to text Hen and Chimney to uninvite them from the wedding, Eddie may have gone searching for 118exposed and saved the video for days when they were on different shift. After all, they had found the loves of their lives, the video was simply proof of that’

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!
> 
> The love for this series is seriously so overwhelming and welcomed!  
> I'm glad that in these unsure times my rambling little Tiktok AU can bring some of you laughter!  
> Enjoy this installment and let me know what you think and should there be more!
> 
> Half of my Tiktok likes are now videos for this AU
> 
> Em


End file.
